


Chained to a Comet

by kavkakat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkakat/pseuds/kavkakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a funny way to stop the apocalypse, even Dean admitted that sometimes (in the rare times when Lucifer was curled contented around him like a cat and let him closer to the surface for air). But it worked: the world was safe, the angels were mainly back in heaven, and, most importantly, Sam was safe. Dean had lived forty years in hell (and Lucifer many, many more than that); he was willing to hand over control of his body to an archangel to keep the person he loved most safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained to a Comet

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Dean says yes to Lucifer to deal with Michael. It turns out surprisingly well. Posted first ot my [tumblr](http://kavkakat.tumblr.com/post/39017159260/chained-to-a-comet).

It was a funny way to stop the apocalypse, even Dean admitted that sometimes (in the rare times when Lucifer was curled contented around him like a cat and let him closer to the surface for air). But it worked: the world was safe, the angels were mainly back in heaven, and, most importantly, Sam was safe. Dean had lived forty years in hell (and Lucifer many, many more than that); he was willing to hand over control of his body to an archangel to keep the person he loved most safe.

When Lucifer first showed up with this deal - Dean says yes to him, they shut Michael away in heaven before he could get a powerful enough vessel to beat him, and everyone is safe - Dean shut the door in his face. Or tried to, since it was his dream, goddamn it, and he should have control over it.

Needless to say, it didn’t work the first time, and it eventually became a bit of a habit - Lucifer showing up halfway through the night and starting in on a little rant about destiny and humanity. Dean humored him, because god knew Sam could talk up a storm when he got on his high horse, so he was used to it. And getting talked at? Not the worst thing that’s happened to him.

Besides, Sam was sleeping better without Lucifer in his head. Dean didn’t know what the archangel had been doing to his Sammy, but Dean could handle Lucifer’s attention just fine.

Eventually, Lucifer brought up the fact that Sam wasn’t going to say Yes. Dean just snorted and said, “No, shit. He gets stubborn, and no one can change his mind once he’s got his head set on something.”

Lucifer nodded and vanished, and Dean dreamed of angelic strippers the rest of the night.

The next night was the first time Lucifer brought up using Dean as a vessel.

"What, so you can just mix and match?" Dean asked, only half sarcastic.

"You and Sam share the same bloodline," Lucifer said. "Sam was made for me, yes, but you could hold me indefinitely as well."

Dean saluted him with his beer. “Sure know how to make a girl feel wanted.”

Lucifer frowned and disappeared. He was gone for a few nights, but when he returned, he brought the idea up again.

"It would be the ideal solution," Lucifer said. "Michael will not have a vessel to fight in and Sam will be safe."

"Why do you care about Sam? You want to wear him," Dean said harshly.

Lucifer fixed him with an intense look. “I care for Sam. More deeply than anything else. I want him to be happy, Dean. Happy and safe.”

"Yeah, and what about the rest of the human race?" Dean asked.

Lucifer frowned. “Ignorant, messy sacks of blood and bone.”

Dean shrugged. “And you want to get in one of us? Wow, sister, way to sell it.”

"I don’t see why you and your brother care so much for humanity," Lucifer said.

Dean shrugged again. “Hey, how’d you like it if I was planning on killing off all your brothers and sisters?”

Lucifer tilted his head, blue eyes catching on Dean’s insistently. “Thats not the same thing. Angels share bonds of love. Humans do not.”

"Most humans do," Dean said, thinking of Bobby and Ellen and Jo and Pamela and everyone else who had stood with him in the past. "Some humans are dicks, yeah. But most do the right thing. I don’t see how angels are any better."

Lucifer folded his arms and tucked his chin down towards his chest, eyes remaining on Dean where he was sprawled over a dream couch. Dean met his eyes for a moment before tucking his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. Lucifer was the one invading his dreams. If he wanted entertainment, he could find it himself.

Then, of course, everything went (almost literally) to hell, and Dean was holding onto Sam’s almost dead body one second and then he was staring into Lucifer’s eyes the next and whispering the word “Yes” as fire and ice flew around him and -

Well.

Jimmy was right. It was like being chained to a comet, except the comet was really a star, and he was in the center of it, being tossed around in the chaos without any sense where he was.

What seemed like an eternity later, something pushed him back towards the surface and he landed in his body in front of a door. He felt Lucifer within him, crouched behind him, curled around him, almost seething with discontent. ‘Open the door,’ he commanded in Dean’s head, and he winced from the ringing of Lucifer’s Voice.

Dean didn’t like to disappoint, so he opened the door and was incredibly grateful for a moment to see Sam standing by the window across the room. Sam - Dean’s Sam (Lucifer’s Sam) - safe and healthy and There. Dean grinned and let the door swing shut behind him, walking farther into the room.

Then Sam turned, saw Dean, and shrank back against the wall. “Lucifer,” he gasped.

Dean automatically looked over his shoulder, because even though he had an archangel in his head didn’t mean that he was broken of very healthy habits of paranoia. “What?” he said. He turned back to see his brother sinking to the ground, folding into himself. He rushed forward, making Sam cringe. “No, no,” Dean said. “Sammy, it’s me.” ‘It’s me,’ Lucifer echoed inside his head.

"It’s Dean," Dean continued, holding his hands out as if approaching a wild animal. "It’s me, I swear it."

"You can’t be," Sam snarled. "He says that, all the time - you don’t understand! He took over your body, and now you’re gone, and - and he won’t even let me follow you." The last, said so softly Dean almost didn’t catch it, broke Dean’s heart. Lucifer coiled and uncoiled in a way that made Dean think it had hurt the archangel as well.

"No, man, I’m right here," Dean said. He slowly walked the last few feet to where Sam was curled against the wall. He crouched down and lay a hand on Sam’s shin, rubbing up and down it soothingly. "I’m right here, baby brother. I’ll always be here."

Sam looked at him, eyes wide and lost, and said, “But Lucifer will be as well.”

Dean rubbed a hand through his hair. “Yeah, well.” He sighed. “He - maybe - I don’t know, but maybe that’s a good thing?”

"Dean!"

He held his hands out and nodded. “I know, crazy. But - he’s in my head. I feel everything he does. And - Sammy, he - I think he loves you. In his way. As much as I do, maybe.”

A sharp curl from Lucifer and the words: ‘More than you, never forget that,’ but Dean ignored that for the moment, because Sam was uncurling in front of him, and that was what was important.

"I’m not saying Lucifer hasn’t done some pretty bad shit," Dean said, "But so have I. And if you can still love me" - "Of course I do," Sam rushed to say - "then, just, give him a chance?" He attempted a smile and winced. "His tantrums give me a headache."

Sam sat in silence for a moment, just looking at Dean, and then he said, “Okay, sure. For you, Dean. I’ll give him a chance.”

Dean grinned at his baby brother, and then he felt himself getting pulled back down. But before the chaos descended around him completely, he heard Lucifer say quietly, “I do love you, Sam.”

Everything was gonna be fine. The apocalypse was averted, Dean was alive, and, most importantly, Sam was safe.


End file.
